Strategy
Wagons This category aims to provide guidance for when to purchase, what to purchase, and where to place your wagons, as well as other strategic guidance you might need to know. Purchases You should save up as many bolts at the beginning as possible and not spend them until you see a water, dynamite, or track cart. Upgrading carts early just means that you have to pay more bolts to replace them later. The high-score wagons wait for the crafting wagon, water tank, and storage before upgrading. See the picture below for placement. Placement Currently, the world record for distance places a second water tank in the rear and then replaces the water in the front with a crafting wagon with two dynamite wagons near the back, in front of the water. There are two reasons for this: ideally, you want your water tank further back and your tracks as far forward as possible. Jumping the crafter to the front solves both of these problems at the same time, and it's fairly inexpensive. Engines & Speed When do you buy that engine upgrade? Well, if you have an experienced team, you can push to 600-700m fairly safely in the first biome. With that said, the world record pushes it to double that on Easy and over 1000m on Hard. Ideally, you want to avoid buying a new engine until the train is going too fast for your team. That will vary based on your team's experience level of course. You should be trying to push the speed as high as possible and feel comfortable playing at around 0.650m/s. Bolts Something to keep in mind when avoiding engine upgrades for a long time is that you don't have to care about missions or the hidden bolts in the map. For example, if you're pushing really far into the first grassland biome, you will have more bolts than you can even use. So once you have your train maxed out for the first biome, don't waste time on difficult missions or hidden bolts on the map. Track placement This category attempts to share insights and tips on efficient routing. Path clearing When mining a path through resources for the train, it is helpful to ensure that the entire cleared route is at least 2 spaces in width so that players can move alongside the train without a bottleneck. If time allows, increasing the width to 3 spaces will allow multiple players to move back and forth instead of having to take turns. You want to always cut 4 squares in before placing dynamite to get maximum efficiency of a tier-3 TNT explosion. Teamwork & Responsibilities It is important to designate a single person to lay tracks because 2 people can't lay tracks at the same time without causing the tracks to be double-placed and possibly derailing the train. The ideal team consists of 3 players: 1 miner, 1 tracklayer, and 1 resource gatherer/dynamite user. The players can multitask but, as the train gains speed, they must focus on their own tasks.